The Pokemon Formation
by Areolfos
Summary: When her gaurdian is killed by an Ursaring Cynthia, a young Eevee, must go on a journey to help form a new Pokemon. On it she will encounter friends, foes, and really weird people galore.


**A/N: So yeah. This's a story written by my little sis, and beta'd by yours truly ^^ **

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Story

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

I was running so fast my vision was dazed, and I'd been running so long I forgot what I was running from. I wanted to stop and see what it was, but my subconscious told me not to. Besides, I wouldn't see it clearly. I was growing more tired by the second, and I began to slow down. I heard a growl. A Pokemon that can growl. Oh, goodie. That narrows it down.

All of the sudden, I felt a terrible burn on my side. I felt blood oozing down my long, furry tail and then darting onto the Pokemon chasing me. I was running so fast that it took a minute to feel the pain from the scratch. It's burn made me want to run faster. I looked behind to see if a could find out what it was that was following me. It was a huge brown body, far bigger than my own little brown body. I ran more and more, my energy slowly ebbing. I looked behind to see if it was still following. The Pokemon wasn't in sight. I ducked behind some bushes.

When the Pokemon passed by, my vision was, suprisingly, better than ever. It was an Ursaring, looking for me. I walked far away from it.

I'm an Eevee, and my name is Cynthia. My parents said they named me after a powerful trainer. I like my name; it makes me feel powerful. Sadly, I didn't have that feeling when I was being chased. When I was little my parents got captured by a poacher, along with my grandmother.

"Have Faith, little one, and you will be fine," the Espeon said before getting caught. I lived a good life a few years in the woods that I ran to when my family was captured, befriending many Ledyba. Then I got caught. I hated my trainer. He treated me with disrespect, and I never want to hear the name Paul again. He didn't really want me, anyway. He released me, saying I was "pathetic". I feel bad for his remaining Pokemon. Soon I reached a mountain, where I befriended a Xatu. Now I walked up that same mountain, hoping that he could help with my scratch.

"Huh! Xatu, what happened?!" Iasked, looking alarmed when I reached Xatu's home. The whole place was a wreck. Xatu was hurt. My bed was crushed. The food was go- Xatu was hurt! I ran over to him.

"Xatu! Xatu, are you alright?! Xatu? Xatu!" I asked frantically,shaking him. His eyes opened a little, and he turned to me.

"An Ursaring attacked. Cynthia, you are dear to me. If you weren't, I wouldn't have picked you out of the dangerous wilderness like an Oran berry from a bush. You are bold, brilliant, and brave. You don't need me," he said in his old, tattered voice.

"No, Xatu! I do need you! You gave me a home! I wouldn't have survived without you!" I said with tears rolling out of my eyes like raindrops in Pastoria City.

"No, my dear, you don't. But I do need to tell you something." I leaned close to him. "You are special. Your grandmother gave that to me." The Xatu pointed his shaking wing at a flute. It was made of pure amethyst, decorated with a beautiful crystal design. "It's a special flute. There is a note in it. Read it." Almost with regret for leaving Xatu, I walked over to the flute, picked it up, pulled out the note, and read aloud:

"'She lies in the hands of the City of Psychics. When you find her, play this.' What does it mean, Xatu? Who is 'she'?" I asked, now full of curiosity.

"Well, let me finish my story, then we'll discuss the note. Your grandmother was a psychic. More than a Psychic Pokemon. She could see the future. She saw me taking care of you, so she gave the flute. I didn't take you in only because you were helpless and hungry. I did it because she told me to." I had the Oh-my-gosh-why-didn't-you-tell-me-that-before look on my face.

"I didn't tell you," he said, obviously knowing that face,"because I knew you wouldn't want to go on the journey until I died." My face welled up with tears again.

"No, Xatu! Don't quit on me now!" I said, grabbing his wing.

"My dear, when I tell you to leave, please, for me, leave this mountain and never come back. You have an important job, and you need to be strong to do it." I sniffed, then nodded. "Now, I think since your grandmother gave that to me, I think the 'she' is an Espeon. And the 'City of Psychics' is Saffron City. Oh, I almost forgot! Read that note again after an hour or two."

"Xatu, what journey?"I asked when I stopped crying.

"A Pokemon is forming. One Pokemon from every type has been chosen to gather special Pokemon from their type to help create it."

"Am I normal?" I asked.

"No," Xatu replied. "A Tauros got that job. Since Eevees are the most unique, Eevees and their evolutions got their own group." I smiled at the thought of me being unique and, with a final goodbye to Xatu, left the mountain.


End file.
